A Nightmare Come True
by declan424
Summary: When Harry uses a Muggle wish-making tactic in the wizarding world, things go horribly wrong. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A Nightmare Come True  
  
Harry sat in potions class and stared at his blank page while Hermione answered all of Professor Snape's questions correctly. He couldn't wait for class to end. The break was coming up and that meant going back home to the Dursleys. How much longer did he have to endure their cruelty? Just this morning, Ron and Hermione had been prattling on about seeing their parents and going on trips to the beach and such. They hadn't meant anything by it. In fact, they didn't even realize that the conversation had upset him.  
  
He let out a sign. Nobody truly understood how hard it was for him to be cheery and positive. Sure, he had his happy moments, but who did he have to share them with? Both of his parents were dead. The Dursleys hated him and his professors and classmates all had other people closer to their hearts than him. He was alone.  
  
"Mr. Potter," boomed Professor Snape's voice. Harry jumped at the sound of his name and attempted to look as though he had been paying attention.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"You seem to feel as though you're bored with this lecture. Do you feel you know more than me?"  
  
"No, sir?"  
  
"Then please give me the formula for the emulation potion we were just discussing."  
  
Harry stared uncomfortably around the room. A group of Slytherins began chuckling in the back, but they were quickly silenced by a glance from Snape.  
  
"I'm waiting, Mr. Potter," droned Snape as he stood before the petrified Gryffindor, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I.I don't know," stammered Harry, eyes falling to the floor.  
  
"I thought as much," sneered Snape. The bell sounded and everyone began packing to head to the dormitories. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry? You seem a little distant today."  
  
"I'm fine," barked Harry. "I just want to be alone for a while, that's all." Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances as Harry stormed past them. Knowing that his friends would follow him and only make matters worse, he headed for his room. Throwing his books in a heap on the bed, he grabbed his cloak of invisibility and headed out the door. He looked down the hall and saw Ron and Hermione running straight towards him. Harry stepped aside and listed as his friends decided to search for him.  
  
After they left, he headed for his favorite spot to think. Sitting in the big tree on the lawn always relaxed him. Up there, he was cradled by the loving arms of nature. How many secrets did that tree know? How many times had he retreated to outstretched branches and poured his heart and soul out to the tree who gently rustled its leaves and creaked is branches in response to his ramblings only to hold him close and lull him to peaceful daydreams with its swaying branches. This was Harry's place to be alone. No one knew he came here. He had never told Ron or Hermione and he made sure to use his cloak. It was here that harry realized what he wanted most. He wanted to be loved. As thoughts of his parents swam before his glazed eyes, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Harry awoke, he was still in the tree. The sun was almost gone from the sky and the breeze was picking up. The smell of rain drifted in with each gust. Realizing he had been gone for quite some time, he rushed back to the school. As he crept through the halls, Hermione and Ron passed by.  
  
"I'm really worried, Ron. It's not like him to take off and not tell us where he's going."  
  
"He'll be back, Mione. Just you wait. I bet he's lurking around right now listening to us worry ourselves sick over him. Now, come on. It's almost time for dinner."  
  
"Harry, if you can hear me now, you'd better come out now while I'm still willing to forgive you for the wild goose chase you've sent us on today!" shouted Hermione as she spun on her heel and stormed off toward the common room with Ron close behind. Harry sighed. To go to his friends now would mean a punch in the arm from Ron and a hot-tempered lecture from Hermione. No, he couldn't go back just yet. Besides, dinner wasn't for another hour. He'd meet back up with them then. Decision made, Harry headed for the owlery.  
  
The view was magnificent. Harry watched as the first few stars appeared. One particularly bright one caught his eye. Hedwig perched himself on Harry's shoulder and hooted.  
  
"Hello, Hedwig. I was just staring at that big star out there. There's a Muggle superstition that says if you make a wish on a star, your wish will come true. Wanna know what I wish, Hedwig?" The owl stared from the star to Harry's eyes and gave a soft, questioning hoot.  
  
"I wish someone loved me. It's all I've ever dreamed about. I hope one day I can find someone who loves me and cares for me no matter what." Just then, a streak of light arched across the sky just before the rumbling storm clouds covered the last bit of open sky. Harry smiled and headed for dinner.  
  
"Where were you!?" shouted an outraged Hermione.  
  
"I went for a walk," replied Harry, settling down next to Ron.  
  
"Well, you had us worried sick," huffed Ron. "Not telling us where you'd gone. We thought something bad happened. We just about turned the whole school upside down."  
  
"I'm really sorry, guys. I just needed to be alone so I could think. You wouldn't understand," said Harry as he began picking at his food.  
  
After dinner, the three friends went to the Gryffindor common room and spent several hours doing homework. Just before midnight, they said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to someone gently shaking him and calling his name.  
  
"Harry? Harry, it's time to get up," whispered Ron as he smiled down at his sleepy-eyed friend.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he grabbed his glasses and put them on, giving Ron a questioning stare.  
  
"If you don't get up now, you'll be late for class. You wouldn't want us to lose anymore house points, do you, love?" asked Ron as he skipped out of the room. Harry shook his head and stared to the now empty doorway. What was wrong with Ron and did he just call him 'love'? Deciding it was just another one of Ron's sick jokes, Harry got up and got ready for class. As he headed into the common room, Hermione looked up from her pile of papers and flashed a rather seductive smile his way.  
  
"Slept well, Harry?" she cooed.  
  
"Um.I think so," stammered Harry, still taken aback by her attractive smile. Hermione jumped up and ran towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. Harry, startled, stumbled backwards into the wall.  
  
"I'm so glad. See you at breakfast, sweetie," she sang as she grabbed her notes and bounded out of the room. Harry sank to the floor. What in the name of Merlin was going on? Had all his friends flipped? He shook his head to clear away the dizzy feeling left form Hermione's kiss. This had to be a dream, Harry thought. That was the only reasonable explanation. He pinched his arm and cried out at the pain. Either this was a very realistic dream, or there was something definitely wrong. Glancing at the watch on his still throbbing wrist, he hurriedly grabbed his books and raced to eat breakfast.  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to display their obvious deep affections for Harry, who by now was growing steadily more uncomfortable with each kiss or embrace shown by the pair.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the infamous Potter," announced Malfoy as he approached the table to stand beside Harry.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why, Potter, I'm hurt. No good morning hello?" Before Harry knew what was happening, Malfoy grabbed Harry around the waist and planted a huge kiss right on the utterly stunned boy's lips. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Harry managed to pry himself from the boy's vice-like grasp.  
  
"What's gotten into you three?" shouted Harry.  
  
"What's the matter, Potterkins? Don't you love me anymore?" whined a rather hurt and pouting Draco.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," replied Ron standing between harry and Draco. "Everyone knows he's with me." Harry stumbled backwards onto a bench. His head was swimming and he felt faint. Was this really happening? Were the three of them fighting for Harry's heart? The room began to spin and everything went dark.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and winced at the bright sunlight and his aching head. He looked around and found himself in the infirmary. As he stirred awake Professor Snape, the one who brought him in after he fainted, and Professor McGonagall both rushed to his side.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry as he struggled to sit up amidst the many pillows.  
  
"You passed out, dear," replied McGonagall as she lovingly swept a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry eyed her suspiciously and scooted back as she sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Why is everyone acting so strangely," asked Harry gulping back a rising lump in his throat as Snape stared intently into the young boy's eyes. He slowly brushed his hand against Harry's cheek and caressed his face with his soft touch.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Snape, still gazing into Harry's innocent eyes. "We're all just very concerned for your well-being. We love you, Harry, and we'll always be there for you." Snape bent down to kill Harry's forehead, but before he knew it, Harry lost consciousness again.  
  
Harry blinded awake and sat bolt-upright in his bed. He was in his dorm room. He heaved a sigh of relief and nestled back under the covers. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt a warm body cuddle up next to him and a strong arm was slung across his waist. Almost afraid to see who it was, Harry twisted around to see a slumbering Oliver next to him. Harry slid out from under Oliver's grasp and ran to the window. The cloud cover was thick tonight, but the steady breeze seemed to b breaking the thick, gray canopy. Harry strained to see through the thinning clouds. Soon, he found what he sought. A bright star glinted in the black night sky. Harry closed his eyes and made his silent wish. When he was finished, he curled up on a chair and watched the clouds float by as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
"Harry? Harry, get up. You'll be late. We don't need to lose any more points this week," shouted Ron as he shook Harry almost knocking him out of the chair.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, it's you," said Harry sitting up and yawning.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else would come and wake your lazy butt up? Come on, then. Hermione's waiting for us downstairs." Harry quickly dressed and ran down to the common room.  
  
"You're late," snapped Hermione as she gathered her notes. When she was done, they headed for breakfast. Things seemed to be back to normal. Maybe it was just a dream, he though. A familiar voice brought him back to the preset.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter."  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" growled Harry.  
  
"Why the house cup this year, for starters," sneered Draco. Harry blinked and then began laughing hysterically. Draco stared in confusion as Harry doubled over.  
  
"You are weird, Potter," cried Draco. Harry sat up, tears from laughter running from his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for hating me, Malfoy. I'd be upset if you ever started liking me," said Harry grinning as he stood up and grabbing Draco's head, planted the biggest kiss on his lips. Draco drew back sputtering.  
  
"You're sick, Potter. Really sick." And with that, Draco ran to the bathroom spitting and sputtering. Harry began laughing hysterically again as Hermione and Ron stared in utter disbelief. Harry silently vowed never to wish on a star again. 


End file.
